A Brief Reunion
by Sasukelove17
Summary: A Year has passed since the incident at the academy, what happens if Yuuki comes back to see Zero. My First FanFic...


"I told you already, there are only certain people who can detect vampires. It takes skill and practice, and there are no vampires for you to practice on anyway!"

Zero was getting impatient. He always did when this group started asking him questions. After the incident at the academy most of the students had their memories wiped, but this group still knew about the vampires. Now they were on the topic of "What if bad vampires come to the school again?" They knew that Zero was a hunter, but that was it.

Zero quickly turned around and started to walk away from them, "You guys obviously aren't very good at detecting them if you don't even know I'm one…" He said in a whisper, mostly to him self.

It was just about dusk as they were walking around the school grounds. He just wanted them to go away now. This was the time that he really started to get hungry. He could live off the tablets, but he really wanted some blood. It had been over a year since he had had the blood that he craved.

Suddenly he put his hand out to the side, silencing them all. Was that really her? He sniffed the air to make sure he had caught the right scent, it was. In one fluid motion he pulled out the bloody rose from his pocket and pointed it straight out in front of him. There was a quick gasp from the group and then silence. All that was herd was the rustling of leaves in the trees.

"I thought you said you would kill me, Zero."

Yuuki stood there looking at him without a drop of fear in her face. Yes, he had said that, but something was stopping him from pulling the trigger. He wanted to kill her so badly, he wanted to be able to stop his pain, but he didn't really want that. He didn't want her dead, he wanted her.

"What do you want, vampire?"

Yuuki looked up at him, begging, "I came to ask you something, and give you something."

Zero couldn't help but take a quick breath. What could she possibly have for him.

"Do you really think I'm gonna do something for you?"

"Zero, I'm hungry."

She looked at him pleadingly. It took all that he had not to just fall to his knees and give himself to her.

"Isn't your beloved Kaname giving you his blood?"

He said it a harshly as he could. He wanted the words to sting her ears.

"Yes," She said coolly, "but onii-sama can't help me anymore. My thirst can't be fully quenched."

Yuuki took a small step towards Zero, and he cocked the gun still firmly in his hand. He looked down at the sadness in Yuuki's eyes. He wanted to give her what she wanted, what she needed.

"Like I would let you do that…"

The words stung him too, but he needed to say this.

"It's alright, Zero..."

No, it wasn't alright! He wanted to let Yuuki have him. He wanted to feel the sweet pain of her fangs. He wanted to let Yuuki drink as much blood as she needed until her thirst was quenched, even if it meant that he died.

"…Now, I can help you…"

Zero stayed strong, keeping the bloody rose pointed at her. He needed to stay strong, no matter what she did next.

"Zero, I know that you are suffering too, I want to help…"

Slowly she lifted her hand to her face and brushed away her hair, exposing the left side of her neck. She was torturing him, how was he supposed to stay calm. He badly wanted her. He wanted to feel her smooth, warm skin under his mouth as he had her. He wanted her, and even though he showed nothing, she knew it.

"…It's been over a year hasn't it?"

"It doesn't matter," he snapped back, "I have these, I'm fine."

He reached into his pocket with that hand not holing his gun and pulled out a little black box. Inside were his blood tablets. For the past year he had been able to take them, but they were no substitute. He had gone a year without drinking any real blood. Yuuki gave him a look and he quickly put the box back in his pocket.

"I can help you Zero, weather you want me to or not."

What could she mean? If he didn't let anything get to him, then she couldn't win. What could she be thinking?

Suddenly, she raised her hand up to her own neck. Using only one finger she cut her neck so only a small trail of blood leaked out. She looked at Zero and saw it in his eyes, he wanted her. He had let himself slip and she saw the real him. They stayed there for only a few moments, but it seemed like an eternity.

"Just like old times…"

Yuuki slowly turned her head exposing more of her open neck. As she did, there was a small gasp, but neither of them herd it.

Zero couldn't deny anymore, he needed her now. He tried to stay calm, but the blood on her neck looked so delicious. He wanted to drink it. The still outstretched hand holding the gun began to shake. He was losing control. He couldn't even hold his gun. He let it fall from his hand and it hit the ground with a thud. Soon his whole body was shaking. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Yuuki grinned slightly as she saw Zero's eyes turn blood red.

"Zero…"

How much more could he take… His mouth dropped open and his fangs were clearly visible. The wind started to blow around them and Yuuki's scent was carried over to him.

"…please…"

That was it. He couldn't control himself any longer. In one quick step he was at her side. He leaned down and slowly licked the small stream of blood coming from her neck. He then bent down lower to devour her. He touched his lips against her neck and just barely brushed his fangs against her. He felt a shiver run through her and knew that he had to continue. He quickly pierced her neck with his fangs and drunk deeply from her. She moaned underneath him and he couldn't help but smirk.

After what seemed like another eternity, he broke away from her. He took one step backwards and began to brush the blood away from his mouth. Even after taking that much blood, he still wanted her. He looked down at her and she smiled her sweet smile. He couldn't show her that she still controlled him, but she knew it anyway.

"Well, that's what I get by having you as a master…"

She smiled again and began to turn around to walk away.

"Wait, Yuuki,"

He took a step forward and grabbed her wrist. She spun around facing him. He knew that he still wanted her, but he couldn't do anything about it. All he could do was have her stay a little bit longer. He looked down into her face and then gestured back over his shoulder.

"Do you know how to wipe memories yet? Because it would be so much easier if they didn't know that I was vampire."

They looked back onto the students that had followed Zero. They were at first standing in shock, than the turned and began to run. Zero looked back down at Yuuki and knew that even if they could never be together, they would always have this night. They both turned and chased after the students, just like old times.


End file.
